mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Ritualist
Ritualists are sorcerers, witches, wizards, or other types of magicians who perform rituals of great power. While the term originally meant any sort of ritual, it has since developed negative connotations, usually associated with rites that are generally frowned upon, such as the Rites of the Kumenza. In Society Ritualists are more common among some races than others. They are most frequently found among the Arakos, who have little to no qualms about doing as they please and practicing forbidden magic and augmentations on other races. Their most recent infamous experiment was their work on Zukuren princess Leto Irizari. Leto learning the full truth behind this story is part of what led to the rift between her and her family, and this later led to the events that eventually became the Zukuren Civil War. After the Arakos, the most common race to produce ritualists are the Shinzoka. An isolationist race shrouded in mystery, they are not nearly as unethical of the Arakos, but many of them are bold enough to not fear repercussions for performing the Rites of the Kumenza, with Zurok Takamatzu remaining one of the best known offenders. She is not brought to justice due primarily to the lack of incriminating evidence: none of the Kumenza she has created ever state the name of their creator, and there is no further evidence to be found apart from Zurok's own claims. Abilities Ritualists are always powerful wizards or sorcerers whose intellect is formidable and skills backed by terrifying magic. they are experts of the arcane, knowing how to manipulate chi and magical forces around them to their will, which enables them to perform several reality-defying magicks and other rites, hence the term ritualist. A select few are also gifted with clairvoyance, and when a ritualist is also a Seer, they are all that more dangerous. Powerful ritualists can also perform dangerous functions such as modifying one's appearance, raising the dead, or even altering memories and/or personalities of their targets. Leto is an example of one such experimental victim, with her intelligence being augmented by ritualists. However, this also had dangerous and unintended side effects, and as such, Leto became feral. Another notable example is Asami, whose memory was modified and erased, but that came with the side effect of giving her psychosis. Role in the Series Ritualists play a major role in many of the books, with the most notorious ritualist, Zurok, appearing in every volume. Many antagonists are dangerous ritualists, even if their intentions are not always necessarily evil. ''The Crown of Zivia'' The Archon himself is one of the primary antagonists in The Crown of Zivia, and was indirectly responsible for the torture and modification of Princess Leto's body and mind, and he, like many high-ranking Arakos, was a powerful and dangerous ritualist who commanded a great deal of power. Zurok also plays a formidable role behind the scenes, manipulating events to ensure Iona's survival, and that the empire of Koldia went in the direction she wished for it to. The Crusade of Zulera Zurok returns in The Crusade of Zulera, and works behind the scenes to assist the ritualist Zarbozen in his efforts to purge the vampires from Shioru during the Renkida Vampire Crisis. The Shadows of Shinzoka Zurok once again reprises a major albeit backstage role in The Shadows of Shinzoka. The Rebirth of Krippa It is unknown if ritualists apart from Zurok return in this volume, but highly likely. See Also * Zurok Mia Takamatzu * Zarbozen Illzimis Zamzara * Archon Augeretis Arakan * Ozuma Austra Buaba * Matrona Augeretis Arakan * Rites of the Kumenza Category:Factions Category:Professions